


That Time Chat Was Even Happier Than When He Had Two Ladybugs(probably)

by VanamesGurl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Another reveal thing, F/M, but I really love Adrien being a complete dork with or without the mask, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanamesGurl/pseuds/VanamesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir and Ladybug get knotted up in more than they can handle. They're at the end of their rope, and all strung out. Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was amazing. No, she was amazing. Ladybug, the red and black queen of Paris, the hero to save all heroes. And she was laughing at his joke.   
"Oh my god, Chat, that was so bad, even for you!" Ladybug giggled, leaning against the wall across from him, stuck in the same mess of ropes as him. He gave her a flirty grin, pulling himself from his thoughts to focus on what words were actually coming from her absolutely perfect mouth...  
Okay, Chat, focus.   
"My Lady, how your jest wounds me so!" He cried, grinning wider. "Surely I've had worse-and by worse I obviously mean better-jokes than 'I'm sorry I got you roped into this'?!"  
"It wasn't the joke, it was your timing!" The smile fell from Chat's face as Ladybug kept her head bowed, shaking with laughter. Something about the way she said that...  
"I mean," she began elaborating, "here we are, trapped, half of Paris is on fire, I already used Lucky Charm and you used Cataclysm. We have only moments left, and then we'll be civilians!" She looked up, desperation etched onto her usually cool face.   
"It's okay, my Lady." Chat said softly, heart aching for his love. "I won't look. I'll close my eyes, and you can change back. I don't mind if you see who I am-"  
"Oh, kitty, why are you so precious?" Ladybug's whisper caught him off guard. He blushed, eyes wide.   
"I, uh, what?" He stammered, shocked. A genuine compliment, from Ladybug? But it wasn't his birthday! Was it..?  
"There's no way for us to get out of this without knowing who the other is." Ladybug continued. "Say we wait, and eventually the akuma victim comes back and takes our Miraculous. Then we see each other. Say we somehow get rescued? We'd see each other-or hear our rescuer call us by name. We're stuck, Chat."  
"My Lady, I... I'm sorry. I don't know what to say other than I honestly don't mind knowing who you are. I'd love y-"  
"Chat, you don't love me!" Ladybug's desperation shook her voice, and apparently her entire being. She hates being useless, Chat knew, just as he knew this whole scenario was killing her. "Love takes work, and time, and, and-you don't even know who I am! You wouldn't love who I am behind the mask. I doubt you'd even really like her. She's so... Ordinary.."   
All of the fire from her voice was gone, and she visibly deflated. Chat Noir couldn't believe his ears.   
"Ordinary? You're Ladybug! So what if you spend your free time doing something like, I don't know, playing chess in your room alone?! That's just a whole other side of you I get to meet and learn to love!" This was something Chat had been wanting to say for a long time. The words just wouldn't be held back anymore.   
"I love you as Ladybug! Not just because of how awesome and great at kicking butt you are! I love you because your eyes light up every time you get to help someone, I love you because your laugh is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I love you because you're so strong, but you can be so gentle. You're smart and creative and brave and funny and sweet and-to know the other you? To see you as a different side of yourself? I don't understand how you don't get why I'm so excited for the opportunity to fall in love with you all over again?"   
He fell silent, unable to look away from the blue eyes that stole his heart all those months ago. They were wide in shock, as though Ladybug was seeing Chat Noir for the first time. Suddenly, before he could apologize or Ladybug could reject him again, they began to glow, shedding their hero forms.   
With the transformation came the strange shifting that seemed to turn his very body into something intangible, as though he and Plagg were bonding on a deeper level than a suit in a ring. That strange feeling of nothingness for those few seconds gave him the chance he needed-he was free of the ropes and standing in the middle of the room face to face with-  
"Marinette?"  
"Adrien?"  
Her face was completely slack with shock, and Adrien could relate. It felt like his brain had shut down completely, leaving him paralyzed. Then, it clicked.   
"How could I get so LUCKY?!" Adrien straight up shouted, pacing like the cat he was(half the time). "You're the sweetest girl in class, and you're smart and funny and absolutely adorable and you're LADYBUG and oh god-" Adrien dropped to his knees- "I don't know what I did to deserve this as heaven but I'll do it a billion times over thank you thank you thank you-"  
"A-Adrien?" Marinette whispered, her hands flying to her face. "I've scratched you under the chin... I scratched Adrien Agreste under the chin... I thew Adrien off of a building..."  
"So what?!" Adrien cried, springing to a stop right in front of her, grasping her hands and feeling like her was going to burst with joy. "You're my Lady, and I'm your Chat and this is awesome because you're also pretty, shy, adorable Marinette, and today is the best day ever."  
Judging by the way Marinette, his beloved Lady, kissed him, she had never agreed more.   
........  
Later, after defeating the akuma and laying in bed with a fully rested Plagg(he and Tikki had hung out while their Chosen worked things out) sleeping by his head, he decided something.   
His life had a lot of down sides-his dad, Natalie, the exhausting but work of a model-and a lot of good sides-Nino, school with peers, Alya-but there was one thing, one perfect thing, that made him laugh and smush a pillow to his face with just the thought of her. Miraculous Marinette, Ordinary Ladybug, the most perfect being to ever exist, mask or not.   
And that was one thing he know would always be constant.


	2. Chapter 2

A single pun. Ages of working with Chat Noir, and it took just thins one pun to break her. She started laughing, head bowed, and couldn't stop.   
A pun? Seriously? She couldn't take it anymore.   
"Oh my god, Chat, that was so bad, even for you!" She cackled madly.   
She couldn't even meet his green eyes that reminded her so of Adrien. Oh, how she wished she was floundering in front of him instead of stuck in this mess!  
"My Lady, how your jest wounds me so!" Her Chat(when did he become HER Chat, exactly? Probably around the time Adrien stopped seeming so impossible to talk to..) "Surely I've had worse-and by worse I obviously mean better-jokes than 'I'm sorry I got you roped into this'?!"  
She was shaking with hysteria. "It wasn't the joke, it was your timing!" She paused for a frantic breath before continuing.   
"I mean, here we are, trapped, half of Paris is on fire, I already used Lucky Charm and you used Cataclysm. We have only moments left, and then we'll be civilians!" Alya, Nino, her parents, Adrien, all of them were in danger, and she was 'roped into more trouble'! With Chat! Her dear Chat... She even failed him.   
How ironic, no?  
"It's okay, my Lady." Chat said softly, gently shaking her partially from her thoughts. "I won't look. I'll close my eyes, and you can change back. I don't mind if you see who I am-"  
"Oh kitty, why are you so precious?" If she meant to say that out loud or not, she'd never really know. Or care. Chat Noir stammered something, but she swept on.   
"There's no way for us to get out of this without knowing who the other is." Ladybug was just speaking her thoughts now, finally getting a complete grasp on their situation. "Say we wait, and eventually the akuma victim comes back and takes our Miraculous. Then we see each other. Say we somehow get rescued? We'd see each other-or hear our rescuer call us by name. We're stuck, Chat."  
That broke her. Here she was, tied up and terrified, with the most loyal companion she could ever hope for. The most loyal companion she had blindly led into such a trap.   
"My Lady, I... I'm sorry. I don't know what to say other than I honestly don't mind knowing who you are. I'd love y-"  
"Chat, you don't love me!" Ladybug shouted,m her voice strangled. She wished he did, she wished love could be so simple, but it. Just. Wasn't. "Love takes work, and time, and, and-you don't even know who I am! You wouldn't love who I am behind the mask. I doubt you'd even really like her. She's so... Ordinary.."   
There is was. That fear that she had buried so deep, too deep for even her to truly realize it. But now it was out, in the open, and she felt it in her very bones. What if Chat would see her as Marinette and laugh? She was clumsy and silly and so plain. What if she wasn't good enough? How could Chat want so desperately to know her other side?  
"Ordinary? You're Ladybug! So what if you spend your free time doing something like, I don't know, playing chess in your room alone?! That's just a whole other side I get to meet and learn to love!" Ladybug thought her heart had stopped. How could a love be so pure?  
How could love like that be for her?  
"I love you as Ladybug! Not just because of how awesome and great at kicking butt you are! I love you because your eyes light up every time you get to help someone, I love you because your laugh is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I love you because you're so strong, but you can be so gentle. You're smart and creative and brave and funny and sweet and-to know the other you? To see you as a different side of yourself? I don't understand how you don't get why I'm so excited for the opportunity to fall in love with you all over again?" Adrien was staring into her eyes, the green a fire, burning through her. She felt as though he could already see through her mask, and the certainty in his gaze was reassuring. Her kitty, reassuring her? What a pleasant first.   
Before she could speak, try to beg him to forgive her reluctance to love so fully, to beg him to wait for her to get over Adrien, Tikki had had enough.   
During the Transformation, Marinette felt as though she ceased to exist for a moment. Free, weightless, completely untouchable. Usually, she used this millisecond to reconstruct her mindset to become the super hero she was as Ladybug, but now she used it for freeing herself from the confining ropes.   
She found herself staring straight into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen, mask or not.   
"Marinette?"  
"Adrien?"  
Her entire body shut down. The boy she had adored since day one, the boy who was so sweet and friendly, so serious and reliable, was her kitty? She couldn't comprehend it.   
"How could I get so LUCKY?!" Adrien suddenly exploded, smiling the most radiant smile she had ever seen, mask or not. "You're the sweetest girl in class, and you're smart and funny and absolutely adorable and you're LADYBUG and oh god-" Adrien dropped to his knees- "I don't know what I did to deserve this as heaven but I'll do it a billion times over thank you thank you thank you-"  
This was her kitty. This was her crush. His gentle smile could become to mischievous. The calm demeanor he possessed could also light a fire in her. Her best friend was also-oh God. Her best friend was... Was...  
"A-Adrien?" Marinette whispered, bit truly realizing she had spoken aloud. "I've scratched you under the chin... I scratched Adrien Agreste under the chin... I thew Adrien off of a building..." Amongst other mortifying events, like booping his nose, throwing him at an evil Cupid, oh god she had kissed him, even.   
"So what?!" Adrien suddenly grabbed her hands, sending a pleasant holy through her, both calming her down and firing her up. He stared into her eyes again, a determined blue meeting a chaotic green. "You're my Lady, and I'm your Chat and this is awesome because you're also pretty, shy, adorable Marinette, and today is the best day ever."  
She couldn't take it. Her best friend, her partner in crime, her long term crush. All in one. And he loved her back as Ladybug, and liked her as Marinette. Without thinking, a bad habit from a certain kitty, she kissed him with all she had.   
Which meant she had to fight to not faint when he kissed her back.   
Best.   
Day.   
Ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion! I can't thank you all enough for all the love! Please, leave me a prompt or request, I need more to write! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I should probably be working on certain other stories but...uh...yeah. Anyway, I might do more for this fandom so make any kind of fic request you want and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
